Le Choc
by Isajackson
Summary: OS - Quand la méditation prend une tournure un peu spéciale - Femslash Teyla/Jennifer Keller


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : On va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : OS – Une mission mouvementée, du réconfort… femslash Teyla/Jennifer Keller**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Alors voilà j'ai promis à ma puce Marie de lui écrire ce petit OS. C'est la première fois que je m'essaie à un femslash, j'espère que ça ira. Cette fic est l'un des cadeaux que j'ai prévus pour son anniversaire, alors : BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA PITCHOUNETTE !!! **

**Note bis :**** Une tite dédicace pour ma Biche Ticoeur qui m'a donné l'idée de départ. Merci ma Biche **

**Bon bah bonne lecture !!**

**Le Choc**

L'alarme de la porte résonnait dans la cité. Elisabeth était dans la salle de contrôle et attendait fébrilement le message de John Sheppard qui lui annoncerait qu'elle pourrait faire lever le bouclier. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, la voix du militaire se fit entendre dans la radio.

- Elisabeth on arrive !!! hurla t'il

- Vous avez entendu Chuck ? fit elle à l'intention du technicien.

- Oui madame, répondit il en appuyant sur le bouton.

Le bouclier se leva et les quatre membres de la Flag Team passèrent la porte, suivis du Dr Jennifer Keller qui les avait accompagnés pour ce qui devait être une mission de routine. Elisabeth descendit à leur rencontre.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là bas ? Je croyais que vous deviez simplement leur apporter une aide médicale ? demanda la jeune femme en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Nous aussi, grommela John en jetant un regard noir à Rodney Mckay. Mais il a fallu que Mckay l'ouvre comme d'habitude !

- Et alors ? répliqua le canadien en levant le menton. C'est pas ma faute si ces gens sont susceptibles !

- Pardon ? fit Sheppard. Vous vous foutez de moi Mckay ! Si vous ne leur aviez pas dit que leurs croyances étaient je vous cite « complètements dépassées et inutiles », on n'aurait pas été obligés de partir aussi vite et ils ne nous auraient pas tirés dessus à coup de pierres et de flèches !

- Mais quoi ? C'est vrai non ? insista le scientifique en se tournant vers les autres membres de l'équipe.

Teyla et Ronon se contentèrent de regarder leurs pieds et Jennifer Keller, quant à elle, était très intéressée par la porte des étoiles derrière elle.

- Peut-être mais c'était pas une raison pour le dire de cette manière ! Le tact vous connaissez Rodney ?

Rodney voulu répliquer mais Elisabeth décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la discussion.

- Messieurs on se calme, intervint la jeune femme. On en reparlera au débriefing. Pour le moment, allez à l'infirmerie pour la visite post mission.

Rodney ne se fit pas prier et partit le premier, suivi des autres membres de l'équipe et Jennifer.

ooOoo

Le soir même, Jennifer était au mess et grignotait une salade sans vraiment d'enthousiasme. Teyla arriva près d'elle avec un plateau.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda elle

- Bien sûr, répondit le médecin en lui souriant.

La jeune Athosienne s'installa et commença à manger. Jennifer chipotait toujours dans son assiette et observait Teyla.

- Vous n'avez pas faim ? fit Teyla en se rendant compte qu'elle ne mangeait plus.

- Pas vraiment, soupira Jennifer. Je repense à cette mission. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur… Les missions sont toujours aussi mouvementées avec vous ?

- Eh bien, disons qu'il faut toujours s'attendre à quelques surprises quand on va sur une autre planète mais en général, on arrive toujours à s'en sortir.

- Eh bien après une telle mission, je pense que je vais préférer mon infirmerie même si parfois ça bouge pas mal aussi sourit Jennifer.

- Je vous comprends, vous n'êtes pas habituée, dit Teyla en lui rendant son sourire.

- Mais comment faites vous pour rester aussi calme après une telle mission ? demanda le médecin.

- Vous savez je ne suis pas toujours aussi calme qu'il n'y parait. Il m'arrive parfois d'avoir besoin de me défouler. L'entraînement est donc un bon dérivatif. Mais j'avoue aussi que je pratique régulièrement la médiation et cela m'aide beaucoup. Si vous voulez je peux vous l'enseigner.

- Oh oui j'aimerai beaucoup ! s'exclama Jennifer en souriant

- Alors venez ce soir dans mes quartiers, nous ferons une séance.

- Très bien. Merci beaucoup Teyla. Je vous laisse, je dois retourner travailler, dit la jeune femme en se levant et en prenant son plateau à peine entamé.

- Alors à ce soir sourit Teyla en la regardant s'éloigner.

ooOoo

Le soir même, Jennifer Keller était devant les quartiers de Teyla. Elle hésita une seconde puis sonna. La porte coulissa et Teyla s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

- Alors Dr. Keller, vous sentez vous mieux depuis tout à l'heure ?

- A vrai dire, nous avons étés un peu bousculés à l'infirmerie et je me sens encore un peu nerveuse, confia la jeune femme.

- Je vais vous montrer comment bien vous détendre. Installez vous, dit Teyla en lui désignant son lit.

Jennifer alla timidement s'asseoir sur le bord. Teyla la rejoignit et l'incita à se mettre en tailleur, puis elle s'installa face à elle.

- Bien, tout d'abord vous allez fermer les yeux et essayer de vider votre esprit, murmura l'Athosienne.

Jennifer s'exécuta et ferma les yeux. Teyla continuait de lui parler, alors elle focalisa son esprit sur sa voix douce. Elle se sentait flotter et partir dans une douce rêverie au son de cette voix. Elle sursauta brusquement en sentant des mains sur les siennes et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se retrouva face à un magnifique regard noisette qui semblait la sonder.

- Que… commença Jennifer alors que Teyla se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, à tel point que la jeune femme pouvait sentir le parfum fruité de sa peau. Et là quelque chose se produisit. Impulsivement, Jennifer posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune Athosienne. Pendant un instant, elle cru que Teyla allait la repousser mais il n'en fut rien, bien au contraire. Teyla l'enlaça et répondit à son baiser en entrouvrant les lèvres. Jennifer n'avait jamais rien connu de pareil auparavant. Jamais un baiser ne lui avait fait autant d'effet…

Plus par manque d'air qu'autre chose, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent. Puis elles se sourirent et un même élan les jeta l'une contre l'autre. A nouveau, leurs bouches se soudèrent pour un long baiser. Doucement, Teyla incita Jennifer à s'allonger et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Elle glissa ses mains dans les longs cheveux clairs de la jeune femme et approfondit le baiser. Jennifer n'était pas en reste. Elle avait glissé ses mains sous le bustier en cuir de la jeune femme et caressait la pointe de ses seins durcis par le désir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle en avait envie c'était tout. Les mains de Teyla dérivèrent vers son cou et sa poitrine. Lentement, l'Athosienne défit la fermeture du haut du médecin et le lui retira. Puis elle glissa sa main droite sous son t-shirt et le fit glisser. Jennifer le retira d'un geste vif et l'envoya au sol. Teyla s'était redressée et la dévorait du regard. Le médecin lui sourit et l'attira à elle. Elle lui retira son bustier tandis que Teyla venait de lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge, libérant sa poitrine d'un blanc laiteux. Plongeant son regard dans celui de sa compagne, elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou puis lentement dériva vers son décolleté pour finir par poser les lèvres sur la pointe de ses seins. Jennifer gémit à ce contact et se cambra sous la caresse. Teyla sourit et, de sa langue, dessina des arabesques sur la poitrine et le ventre de la jeune femme. N'en pouvant plus, Jennifer décida de prendre le dessus d'un coup de rein.

Elle fit glisser ses mains sur la peau cuivrée de son amante et titilla les mamelons durcis élicitant un long gémissement à sa partenaire. Jennifer sourit et accentua sa caresse en remplaçant ses mains par ses lèvres et sa langue. Teyla cria et se cambra s'offrant ainsi à elle. Pendant une seconde, la jeune médecin hésita puis, lentement, fit glisser le pantalon de l'Athosienne sur cuisses fuselées et découvrit un magnifique slip en dentelle noire. Nouant son regard à celui de son amante, elle glissa une main sous la dentelle et la caressa lascivement. Sous elle, Teyla gémissait et ondulait des hanches. N'y tenant plus, Jennfier retira le sous-vêtement et le jeta sur la pile de vêtements à côté du lit.

Teyla lui sourit et entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon et son shorty de dentelle blanche. Une fois entièrement nue, Jennifer s'allongea sur sa compagne et l'embrassa. Teyla l'entoura de ses bras et, tout en répondant à son baiser, les fit basculer d'un coup de rein. Sa main glissa sur les cuisses de sa partenaire, les caressant doucement puis brusquement s'inséra entre ses jambes. Jennifer haletait tandis que Teyla précisait sa caresse et la pénétrait d'un doigt qui fut bientôt suivit d'un deuxième puis d'un troisième. Lentement, elle amorça un mouvement de vas et viens langoureux tandis que, sous elle, Jennifer calquait le mouvement des hanches sur sa main. Elle ne fut pas longue à venir et atteignit l'orgasme dans un cri rauque.

Essoufflée, elle se laissa retomber sur le lit de l'Athosienne, tandis que celle-ci l'enlaçait tendrement.

- Woaw, murmura Jennifer en répondant à son étreinte. Je crois que je vais pratiquer plus souvent la méditation maintenant !

- Je te servirai de guide à chaque fois que tu en auras envie, chuchota Teyla contre sa bouche.

- Et pourquoi pas tout de suite ? fit sa compagne en répondant à son baiser. Mais cette fois c'est moi qui vais te guider, ajouta t'elle après avoir rompu leur étreinte.

Teyla ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'embrasser fiévreusement. A nouveau, elles se caressèrent langoureusement. La nuit ne faisait que commencer.

**FIN**

**Voilà ma puce !! J'espère que ça te plaira !! J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire je l'avoue mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait pour toi !! J'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur…**

**Encore BON ANNIVERSAIRE ma Pitchounette !! Que tes 19 ans t'apportent tout ce que tu souhaites !! Gros gros bisous !! Je t'adore très fort !! **


End file.
